johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
ALTTPG: Chapter 4~The Quest for The Master Sword (Part 3)
With 2 Pendants, Link now just needs the Pendant of Wisdom, but it's high above the Tower of Hera on Death mountain, and getting there is not going to be easy. Hyrule Note: In this chapter, you will have to traverse the Dark World as a pink colored, Rabbit-Like creature. But, your first time in the Dark World will be brief. (Click for full size) Dark World (Click for full size) 1. Use the Pegasus Boots to break these rocks. 2. Once you reach Zora's Domain, be careful of the Zoras as some of them can jump out of the water to attack you. 3. As you reach the end of the Domain, you'll meet King Zora who has the Zora's Flippers. If you have 500 rupees at this point, buy the Flippers. Then swim back to the entrance of the domain. 4. With the Zora's Flippers, swim to the whirlpool by Marker #4, it'll take you to Lake Hylia. 5. Swim to the underside of the bridge next to the Eastern Ruins. The man underneath the bridge will give you a bottle. 6. Return to the northern part of Hyrule, and lift up the big rock to enter the cave. Once inside, it'll be dark. Head west and you'll find an old man who is seeking help, help him out and until you reach the end of the cave and head south to enter western Death Mountain. Note: At West Death Mountain, keep in mind that you'll have to watch out for giant boulders. 7. Once you reach the little doorway, the old man will give you the Magic Mirror which you'll use soon. Go through the old man's cave (he can restore your health if you need his assistance) to avoid the boulders. Head up the long ladder to the west and up the mountain. 8. Here is one of the magical portals you'll find in the game, this will take you into the Dark World. 9. Stand anywhere by Marker #9 and use the Magic Mirror to return to Hyrule. Once there head north and to the Tower of Hera. Optional 1: You can enter the Mysterious Pond through the waterfall. Throw in the Boomerang to get the Magic Boomerang, and a Wooden Shield to get the Iron Shield. Optional 2: Here is the Fountain of Happiness. When you throw in 100 rupees, you can increase either your bomb or arrow carrying capacity by 5. The game will allow you to carry 40 bombs and 70 arrows at maximum. Tower of Hera This is one of the mountain towers you'll traverse in this game. First you must go downstairs in order to scale the tower as you'll need the Master Key. There is also crystal switches which need a physical hit from a weapon in order to activate. There are also colored blocks that will react to whatever color the crystal switch is. The tower is also where the Moon pearl is, and it's a very important item as you need it to traverse the Dark World, DO NOT leave the tower without it. (Click for full size) 1. Hit the crystal switch and head downstairs to the first floor. 2. In this room you'll be introduced to the red Stalfos. Like their blue counterparts, these Stalfos will avoid normal sword attacks, but they'll also throw bones at you, so be careful facing these guys. There's also a small key in this room, you can use the boomerang (or magic boomerang) to grab it. With the key, head back to the second floor and head north to the locked door and down back to the first floor again. Open the chest in the northern part of the second floor that contains the Map. 3. Here, you'll face the evil floor tiles again, but you need to survive the onslaught if you are to proceed. Use your sword to deflect any floor tile that gets in your way. In the next room, defeat any Moldorm and make sure the blocks are retracted in order to advance to the next room. 4. Here, defeat the stalfos and use the lantern to light the 4 torches to make a chest appear, it contains the Master Key. Once you have the Master Key, head back to the Second Floor to begin your climb up the tower, head to the right staircase next to the entrance. 5. Here, you'll face Squid-like enemies that can take a lot of damage from your sword, but are pushed back when hit. If you can push them into the holes to defeat them. 6. In this room, you'll see old police badge-like symbols on the floor. These are switches which change the positions of some of the holes on the floor. Be careful when using these switches, but you can use them against the squid enemies to make them fall into these holes. Head north and open the master key door. Make your way east and up to the fourth floor. 7. Defeat the Moldorms and make your way to the center of the room and open a chest that contains the Compass. 8. At Marker #8, press on the floor switch to make a hole by marker #9 appear, this hole can get you to the chest that contains the Moon Pearl. Then, head back to the fifth floor and proceed to the sixth floor and to the boss. Giant Moldorm This is a Giant version of a Moldorm (the worm enemies you saw thus far). It scurries across the small platform in the center of the room. Keep in mind that this can be one of the more difficult boss battles thus far in this game. The most frustrating part is to stay on the platform, as you can fall off very easily. If and when you fall off, you'll have to start the boss battle all over again. To ensure you defeat the Giant Moldorm and stay on the platform, have yourself positioned at the small wall on the outh part of the platform and use the Whirling blade technique when you have a clear shot at the red part of it's tail. When the Giant Moldorm is only 1 hit away from defeat, he'll scurry along the platform faster, making his vulnerable red part more difficult to hit.